1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rearview mirrors, particularly rearview mirrors used by hunters to view the approach of game from the rear.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Hunters who hunt game animals, such as deer, generally remain in a fixed, quiet stance. This may take, for instance, the form of being located in a "blind" or sitting motionless in the woods. In any event, because the hunter must be still, he is generally unable to turn constantly about in order to survey the condition of the forest on all sides of him. This is because deer and other game animals are very wary of motion, causing them to be "spooked" and run away. Hence, the hunter is generally only continually aware of game movements in his forward line of sight and only marginally, if at all, aware of game movements behind him. This is a severe handicap because quite often game animals can "sneak up" on the hunter from behind, finding him off guard, and successfully escape the hunter's most skillful and earnest attempts at killing it.
In the prior art, it is known to use a mirror positioned in the forward line of sight of the hunter in order to reflect light from the lands behind the hunter. An example of such a device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,479 to Tolomeo, Sr., which discloses a three part rearview mirror which is strapped to a tree trunk. While this mirror can reveal information on game movements behind the hunter, it suffers from possible glare and glinting due to reflected sunlight, a defect which can spook game animals and cause the hunter much discomfort. Additionally, while the hunter can use the mirror to perceive game animals, the game animals may notice the hunter's image on the mirror, seeing the hunter's silhouette or his movement, causing them to be spooked. The latter problem may be compounded by the game animal seeing itself or other game animals. The tree mounting requirement is a disadvantage to hunters in more open terrain.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a rearview mirror which does not suffer from possible glare and glinting effects, silhouette spooking of the game animals, and limited affixing location possibilities.